Elroux
Elroux (EL - roo) (エルル eruru) is the daughter of Mariv in Chaos Rings III. (WARNING: THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS) Early Life Young Elroux appears to be a middle school student, as a daughter of Alfred, a man who lost his memory, with his (factual) second wife, Mariv, a thousand years ago, also in another timeline. Her last name is Lancaster, name after Alfred. She met Nazca who just time traveled from current years, and had developed a special feeling to him. Story From the beginning of the game, Elroux exists as a Gift. She is the Eldritch Bloom and The Pride of Moseh. Elroux became the Eldritch Bloom due to an incident involving The Entity. Dufti, her uncle, was looking for the sacrifice that would insure the safety of her home, and facing the rejection from her parents Al and Mariv, which resulted in the heavy injuries of the latter two when Dufti tried to force Elroux to come. During this time, the Protagonist is with her intermittently, (Referencing him as Nazca, the name the writers gave him by default.) and a feeling was developed between the two. Elroux was then put into a prison by Duifi, waiting to be sacrificed. Nazca showed up, escaping the prison with her and trying to save her out from this misery. Eventually, the two reached outside where Elroux sees the evacuation ships become demolished by the entity, also seeing as though everyone starts to die around her, she decided to hand herself over to Durfti. Elroux kissed Nazca as a request of giving her some courage to go through this, and asked him to never forget about her and kiss her back next time they reunite, stating she herself would never forget about this feeling. She is then taken to Where Life Returns And is Reborn, and is put into the core of Marble Blue, and transcends. Elroux then became a gift and lost all her past memories. She lives in the garden Mariv created for 1,000 years, immortally as a gift, without knowledge of outside world. Mariv tell her about Nazca all the time, making Elroux anticipating to meet Nazca in person. She then was admitted by Mariv to go out to the real world and met Nazca. She was really excited to see him and gave him a big hug, and soon realized how warm he is as a human being. She then joined the Protagonist's team. Due to lacking of real world living experiences, she appears to be a lot more innocent than Leary, being unable to catch most boy-girl implications and constantly making funny comments. Near the end of the story Elroux is left to do the same thing she did 1,000 years ago. But in the transcending state Nazca jumps in after her. Nazca appears with his memories without Elroux. Why did Nazca have his memories? Is an unanswered question. Perhaps he did because he never lived in a past live, so in that, he is stuck in a time-loop having to save her over and over again. After Elroux regained all her past memories, Nazca kissed her as she asked him to do 1,000 years ago, and they expressed love to each other. After defeating Entity, Elroux was transformed back to normal human being again with the help from Mariv, indicating she will be able to live normal life ever after as a real person, not being a gift anymore. Design Elroux's original design is beautiful, but revealing. She is wearing a White Pareo, and a skirt. At first, before she joins your party, she has a dress, and long white hair with purple highlights. Soon after she joins you, she cuts her hair, and switches out of the dress, into the Pareo. 1,000 years ago, she had slightly darker skin, and she has the same white dress. She also has light brown or blonde hair. In game, Elroux has about the same height and size to Leary, and the two can share some of their armors (outfits). She use a big magic wand/stick in battle, throwing a magic ball at the enemy as physical attack. She also has relatively high MP and magic attack power. Family and Relationships *Mother: Mariv *Maternal Uncle: Dufti *Father: Johannes/Alfred *Paternal half-sister (possible counterpart): Elina *Lover: Nazca *Friends: Daisuke and Leary Category:Character